


Diary

by bbqmalfoy



Series: Slipknot drabbles [3]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Corey Taylor - Freeform, Diary, Fighting, Hurt, James Root - Freeform, Jim Root - Freeform, M/M, Slipknot - Freeform, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbqmalfoy/pseuds/bbqmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey and Jim fought and it ended really bad; so Jim left. Corey finds Jim's diary and even if he knows it's wrong he reads it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can request oneshots on my tumblr: the-pale-no-one. x
> 
> ps. mention of su****e so if you're sensitive and very easily triggered, please do not read. x

The first time Corey find the diary he didn't read it, he just threw it away and kept drinking. But this time, pissed drunk he finds it again and this time he decides to read it.

 

2006, 11th September

 _I know it's ~~wrong~~ fucked up and I shouldn't think like this but Corey is so hot. I just want him to fuck me and let me be his. Yeah... I know it's bad_.

 

Corey sighed and changed page.

 

2006, 14 September

_Hm.. I think Joey knows I kind of likes Corey. Everytime we talk Joey smirks at me and doesn't say anything; just smirks. It kinda pisses me off to be honest._

_I don't know why I'm writing in this worthless diary. It's so pathetic but it helps me in some way. Everytime I feel like dying I picks this dumb book and starts to write._

_Wow, I'm such a pussy._

"Jim felt like dying?", Corey sighed and cursed himself for not even noticing it. He drank some more of his Jack Daniels bottle. He changed to a random page and started to read again. Though it was hard to see because he was pissed drunk, and the words are striked every now and then.

 

2006, 29 September

_~~I hate Corey so much.~~ Corey is so fucking oblivious. Like I said yesterday ~~we made love~~ fucked. We didn't make love because he was drunk as normal and I was too deep to say no. _

_He should know I like him by now, but hell ~~fucoling~~ fucking no! Why would he? "It was just a ~~siplme~~ simple fuck, Jim". _

_No it wasn't. I like him so ~~mcuh~~ much. Yet he makes me so mad, pissed off and.. whatever; he still makes me so happy. But honestly, who even says "just a simple fuck"?? _

_Ah wow, everyone is drunk again. No one is here to notice the ~~sad little boy Jim Root~~ man drinking his ass off in his bunk. _

_Me._

 

Jim was so sad and no one didn't even notice it, Corey thought to himself and picked up his bottle again.

 

2006, 3 October

_Corey is mine. I'm his._

 

October 3rd, yes. Corey can remember the day even if he was kind of drunk. But except that, it was one of the best day in his life.

 

2006, 17 October

 ~~fuck im sp sober hahahaha~~ liesss. liesssssssssssssssss. liesssssssssssssssssssss. Just like Corey all liesss.

 

2006, 18 October

_Hm, alright. I think I was kind of drunk last night. My hungover will be the death of me, good we have a show today as well. Right. Lies and Corey._

_Sure, true. He's lying about much. Keeps hurting me. Lies again, keeps hurting me, lies, hurt, lies, lies, lies. Why can't I stop loving him? So much easier._

 

"I need to stop drink", Corey thought and took another swing of his bottle. "oh wait..."

 

2006, 20 October '

_This is his last chance. If he fucks this one up I'm done._

 

2006, 4 December

_Alright, I'm done. It was good. Until ~~he fucked it up~~ we fucked it up. _

 

That was their first breakup of 2. Corey somehow convinced Jim to start date again. It wasn't easy for both of them, for Corey to make Jim say yes and of course, Jim to yes. "Holy fuck, I am fucked up", Corey groaned.

 

2006, 15 December

_I think Corey can't see how much he is needed. He tried to commit suicide today. ~~I..~~_

_How could he even think of leaving me? Alone, without him here._

_I love him, how can he not see that?_

 

"Maybe because you didn't tell me", Corey mumbled. It's true, not even when Corey needed it most, Jim hadn't the balls to say it to him. "Fuck, you", hee sighed out and drank the last sip from the bottle.

 

2006, 31 December.

_New years eve. Another year is coming 'til it's end and another will start in just a few hours._

_I'm with Corey and for now it's going great, ah well, I'm on the toilet and decided to write a little more._

_Update: 1 January 2007._

_Corey is really trying to be better, I can see that so much and I love him even more for each minute passing by. I told him that finally. He loves me back, and that's the best feeling in the world._

 

 _"_ Hmm", Corey numbled out. "I agree".

 

 ~~2006~~ 2007, 15 January

_It's been awhile, huh? I'm tired to be honest. Corey keeps hurting me pshycially, someone asked me today if he ever had hurt me physically and I was about to slap her._

_Of course he haven't! He's fucked up yes - but not a monster._

 

'Who the fuck asked that?' Corey thought and threw the empty bottle on the wall beside me. 'I would never hit him!' He flipped to another page. 17 march, where their relationship ended forever.

 

2007, 17 March

_Fuck, I am done with Corey. First, he was pissed ass drunk. We were doing great for 1 month before he fucked it all up for some reason he couldn't even say. Second, he fucking made out with another chick on our fucking couch._

_On our own fucking couch._

_Oh but just wait for the third; he didn't even say sorry when I walked in on them. He looked at me once nd then walked away._

_Thank you? We were supposed to be happy by having a party. And I'm going to be honest, I talked him into this to test him. If he would drink alcohol when it was laying around. He obviously failed the test. Pretty hard as well, big minus F._

 

"Big minus F", Corey repeated and rolled his eyes but later sighed but kept reading.

 

_It's been only 3 hours since we broke up and I already miss him. Isn't that just great! Mick were kind enough to let me stay here for a few days... but I have to pay for the food. Obviously, thank you Mick._

_I wonder what's up with Corey though? Did he wrap up the party or started to throw things around?_

_Probably the second so the guests ran out in fear. Hm, I'd like to see that actually._

_I'm going back tomorrow to pick up my stuff. I don't know if I'm going to bring Mick with me or not. He wont probably even bother. "That's your problem to solve", he will say. Ugh, I'll just go alone. Corey will be asleep and won't even hear me._

 

"Oh but I were awake", Corey said loud and threw the diary on the floor. It was the last written page anyways. So, he went up to their (cough, his) bedroom and laid down. Fell asleep the first thing he did when his head touched the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to think out the end of thestory, I was going to write Jim oicking up his diary when he realised he lost it but idk XD


End file.
